Snapshots
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Pictures brought pain and happiness. But they do remind you of the one whom you loved most. “Sasuke, let’s get our picture taken!” “No.” “Come on, Sasuke! Don’t be such a prick! Just one, please?” SasuNaru


**Snapshots **

Summary: Pictures brought pain and happiness. But they do remind you of the one whom you loved most. "Sasuke, let's get our picture taken!" "No." "Come on, Sasuke! Don't be such a prick! Just one, please?" SasuNaru

A/N: Pictures. Sometimes, they make me sad. T.T and sometimes, they make me bubbly. Especially the one who's taken is gone for life. That's where I got my ideas from. Hope you enjoy this. A One-shot.

------

Pictures. He hated them. If there's one thing which he hated the most in the world, it's taking pictures. They were a pain of sorts and it hurt his entire body while taking one look at them. It reminded him of his past and the people who he once had cherished and loved most. That was why he didn't want to get involve in this simple task anymore.

That was until…

"Sasuke."

Onyx eyes blinked up at blue cerulean orbs that looked back at him worriedly as if there was something wrong with him. The owner of the black onyx orbs shook his head slowly before turning back to his 'friends'. It was still the same. Nothing had changed much after the Orochimaru attack. Three years had past since then and he was forgiven once more by his risky decisions.

"Sasuke!"

Twitching his left eye dangerously, Sasuke continued to ignore the voice which was currently flooding his head that moment. Ino and Sakura was giggling non-stop of what, the raven-haired boy didn't want to know or had no purpose to know. Nothing changed huh. Apart from his 'friends' clothing and attitudes, they already got themselves a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

"Sa-su-ke!"

And looked at what he got stuck with? A loudmouth dobe who just wouldn't shut up for a change. He mentally narrowed his eyes before looking back at the couples. Sakura had gotten Lee while Ino ended up with Shikamaru. To think one who actually thought that girls were troublesome species would actually ended up with one. Yep. They definitely changed all right. Why the hell was he even here again?

"SASUKE TEME!"

Oh right, that WAS the reason why he was here in the first place. A friends and old classmates or teammates gathering. Damn. He should have acted sick in the first place so he would be stuck home sleeping instead of coming here. But wait. He did tried to do that but when Neji declared that he would take his place, he came without knowing why. Wait, he knew why. To make sure that darn Hyuuga prick would lay off his Naruto!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Feeling that his temper had reached his limits, he snapped in a monotone voice. "What?"

The girls giggled further more at that but he chose to ignore them, focusing his attention on the blonde who was now pouting adorably back at him. "What are you spacing out for?"

Sasuke rested his head on the palm of his hand before retorting back, "I was not."

"Was to."

"Whatever." Finally, he resolved to end this bickering at last with a smirk on his face. This prompted the girls to giggle further more, getting on his nerves. He glared daggers at them and they immediately shut up because of it.

Sakura was the one who broke the silence which elapsed them several minutes later. "So…how was your holiday? I went with lee on a picnic. The Sakura Trees are lovely." She chirped up lovingly while cuddling closer to Lee who blushed in return. "Err…yea. It was pretty. Sakura-chan!" he answered meekly, his face now as red as a tomato.

Ino chuckled, elbowing her boyfriend who kept on complaining that this gathering was troublesome. "We went to the carnival and took pictures there as well. Shikamaru was being so romantic!" She sighed dramatically.

"Oh yeah? Your boyfriend? Don't make me laugh. Shikamaru can be lazy as hell and he will never be anywhere on the edges of romance." Sakura retorted, laughing slyly at the blond.

"What about your Lee? I bet he's nothing compared to Shika-chan!" Shikamaru flinched at his sudden new nickname. "What you made him to do for you? A slave?" Ino said hastily, standing up from her seat.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

"No. You shut up, Big-forehead girl!!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the scene before him while Sasuke just pondered about how scary girls are and he will rather die than being seen near one. Shikamaru and Lee had crept to Sasuke and Naruto's side, watching the girls fought over them. It was troublesome and stupid in Shikamaru's point of view but for Lee, he knew that Sakura must have really loved him that much. Ah, the strength of youth!

Sasuke bit his lips. Something's just never changed.

After of what seemed like hours, the two girls finally sat back down, dragging their boyfriends to their side, covering them protectively. "Let's share pictures, should we?" Ino piped up, their fight long forgotten. Sakura agreed and rummaged through her bag to take her photo album out and Ino did the same.

The pink-haired girl gestured the others to come closer as she laid the photo album on the ground and flipping it open. "This one is on the picnic." She pointed out cheerfully. The picture showed her and Lee sitting on a pink carpet in the park. The background was filled with Sakura Trees which just blossomed due to Spring.

"Wow. The sight's pretty, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling gently at his ex-crush.

Sakura nodded briefly. "Thanks, Naruto!" She smiled.

Ino, not wanting to lose placed her own album on the ground. "These are the ones we took on the Carnival!" She described them one by one, giggling every now and then before hugging her boyfriend, proclaiming how sweet he was. For Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru was never near to sweetness.

Ino looked up and looked at the blonde and Sasuke for a while before asking bluntly. "What about you guys?"

Sasuke momentarily blinked at the question whilst Naruto just scratched his head, grinning mildly. "We went to the beach!" He exclaimed quickly.

"Really? Great! Any pictures?"

It was then it struck Naruto. They never took any pictures together. Not even once. It was…never. He glanced at Sasuke whose face registered nothing, devoid of all emotions. Grinning sheepishly, he shook his head. "Nope. No pictures."

"Huh? Not even one snapshot?"

Naruto shook his head again.

"Oh. Well, you should. They reminded me of the time we had together and it's a must to keep it for memorial purposes," said Sakura simply. Ino nodded too, the first thing she had agreed with Sakura on that day.

"Well, I got to go. Bye guys! Nice gathering we had today!" She flashed a smile before walking off with Lee.

Ino briefly nodded and did the same thing wit Shikamaru. It was already six pm, almost near to dinner and they should get back. But the two still sat at the same spot. None wanted to move or showed any movements of moving at all. "Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, let's get our picture taken!" He all but sang, crawling over to his lover's side.

But all that came was a stern reply. "No."

Frowning at the answer, Naruto clasped his hands in front of the raven-haired boy, firing off his puppy-dog eyes and pleaded desperately. "Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Don't be such a prick! Just one please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said NO and that's final!" he snapped angrily back, not bothering to turn around to notice the hurt expression on the blonde's face. On the verge of crying, the blonde struggled to keep his voice straight.

He shouted. "Fine bastard! Will it hurt to have just one picture of us taken? We never have one before! If you want to be such a jerk, it's fine by me!!" With that being said, he ran off, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks like rain, a never-ending rain.

"You know what dobe? It did hurt. It hurts a lot." He whispered softly to himself.

Pictures. They brought happiness and pain. They reminded me of whom I loved once and who was killed by the one I cherished the most. They can hate and can love, depending on how you treated them in the past.

Droplets of water fell from the dark sky bits by bits before turning into large numbers at once. The boy stared up at the sky, ignoring the fact that he was already soaking wet. The latter didn't bother to move from his spot to seek shelter somewhere else. His mind was already set on remembering.

That was why he hated having his picture taken. Memories would often came running back, making him remember the happy things he used to do as well as the dark times he wanted to forget. But what made this feeling different form others?

Right, he didn't want to hurt especially him. But what did he just do just now?

You have chased him off, Sasuke. Like the cold-hearted bastard you once are.

"Shut up."

You have opened up to him much, haven't you? So why did you do this again?

"I said shut up!"

Why did you make him cry?

"I did not make him cry."

Yes you did, you jerk. You made him cry and refused to believe in it. Geez, just fucking grow up already!

"You. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone."

No can do buddy. My agent's going to fry me if I did.

"Fuck you, inner voice and GO already!"

FINE! Good for nothing prick! Just rot in hell already!

Hell? He knew that he was going to rot in hell for loving Naruto. So what's the difference? It was just one small picture. It couldn't hurt anyone. Besides, the dobe was right. (He snorted at that.) One small picture won't hurt at all especially when it was shared with the person you loved most, not that he was admitting that he loved the dobe. He was merely expressing. The inner voice scoffed at that.

So any plans to get your bedmate back, lover-boy?

The latter smirked. "Shut up inner voice. And learn from the master."

Sasuke rose up from his seat and commenced his walk back to where his mansion was. He was soaked from head to toe. His raven hair fell flat on his handsome face, dripping with rainwater. Grabbing a towel, he dried his hair and changed into a set of dry clothes. The teen walked from room to room and saw no one.

He sighed mildly, halting outside the last room in his house. Raising his hand to turn the doorknob, he paused involuntarily, unsure of what to do next. The camera had been sleeping away in the storeroom for ages. Nothing had made him had the sudden urge to bring it out or to even used it again.

"_Sasuke, let's get our pictures taken!" _

He shut his eyes tightly.

"Fine bastard! Will it hurt to have just one picture of us taken? We never have one before! If you want to be such a jerk, it's fine by me!!"

…But that dobe alone made him wanted to haul it out again. He smiled softly.

"That usuratonkachi, he better make this worth it."

Without much further ado, he flung the door open and rummaged through the boxes on one purpose only, to find the camera.

----------

Sniffing slightly, Naruto rubbed the tears away from his eyes as he cursed again and again. "Damn that Uchiha."

A knock on the door of his apartment caught his attention. The blonde rose up from his seat, walking to the front door. He turned the doorknob and was surprised to see a wet and annoyed Uchiha standing at the doorway. The incident earlier completely wiped out form his mind.

"Sasuke! Don't come here like that! You will get sick, idiot!"

The sharingan bearer snorted. "Look who's saying."

"Fine! Then just stand there for the whole entire night!" Naruto glared angrily and was about to slam the door shut when the Uchiha pushed it open. Caught by surprise, the blonde stumbled back in his steps and fell down on the floor with a loud plop! He rubbed his aching butt and groaned loudly.

"That wasn't very nice!" he shouted.

The Uchiha grunted. "Idiot. Since when I play nice?"

"You got a point."

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

The blonde stood up and leaned against the wall, brushing his clothes while his brows furrowed together, looking away in the other direction. "Well?" He inquired furiously. "If you're going to apologize then you might as well give up!"

Taking two steps closer to Naruto so that they were only three inches apart, the raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes even more. "There's nothing that I should even apologize for."

The blonde offended, turned to face Sasuke once more. "You bast-" Everything happened so fast as Sasuke dragged his lover closed to him and pressed his lips against the other. The blonde, stunned by the sudden pressure tried to struggle free from the man's wrath, kicking him but he was pinned against wall. There were no other ways of escape.

Surprisingly, to Naruto, the kiss was light and fluffy, nothing like the ones, which Sasuke had, gave him in the past. It was reassuring and yet, soothing to say the least so he finally calmed down. They stayed like that until…

SNAP!

Naruto blinked and found the strength to push the older Uchiha off. His face turned a bright shade of red as he gaped at the sight. Sasuke smirked in return as he made his way to the sudden intruder.

"You better remember to do my homework for me, Uchiha." The 'intruder' growled loudly.

"Whatever," was the satisfied reply.

"…Ki..ba?.!" Naruto shrieked. "What..what are you doing here?.!"

"Beats me, Naruto. This jerk called me earlier and asked me to take a picture of you lover boys kissing. Here's your camera. By the way, where's your bathroom? I need to go." He said, making his way to the kitchen after handing the camera back to its rightful owner.

"Sasuke…" Naruto deadpanned. "Just what is the meaning of this?.!"

Lifting a finger to the blonde's lips, he shushed him up. "You wanted a picture. Now you got it. Happy now?"

It was times like this when the cold-hearted jerk who everybody knew off could be sweet sometimes. The shocked look on Naruto's face was immediately replaced by a heart-warming smile. "Thank you, Sasuke."

A faint blush had made its way towards the center of his perfectly traced features. Naruto grinned further more as he had noticed it. "Ah! You're blushing!"

"Am not."

"You're."

"Am not."

"Admit it! You're!"

"Whatever."

The blonde chuckled slightly. The bastard wasn't so much of one after all.

"Naruto! Why the hell is there a hidden video camera in your bathroom?" Kiba called out.

"WHAT!" He turned immediately to face the Uchiha who was now smirking at the blonde. "SASUKE! YOU PERVERT! I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

SLAM!

Pictures are wonderful things to keep as they make you have the time to remember. The memories they served can make you happy or even sad. But they do remind you of the time you spent with the person whom you loved. After all, it was just a simple snapshot.

-------

Err…Ignore the last paragraph is if you find it weird. Please review and spread the SasuNaru love! XD


End file.
